lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Elf
Hi! So, this is my first fanfic on this wiki... I've written plenty of others on different topics, but not on Lord of the Rings. I hope you like it! Notes This is part canon, and part fanon. The she-elf does not appear in Tolkin's books; neither the necklaces. Summary When Legolas is kidnapped by a mysterious Elf, he must find out what she intends to do with him. But this Elf knows more than she lets on... Chapter 1 Legolas crept stealthily through the dense undergrowth without a sound. His bow gripped firmly in one hand, the other ready to grab an arrow out of his quiver need be. The shadowy shapes of Aragorn and Gimli wavered before him. "Look, a deer," Legolas whispered, gesturing toward a young foal. Aragorn nodded and stalked close to it. It was busy grazing and didn't notice the danger until Aragorn's sword was in it's throat. Gimli let out a pleased grunt. "Finally, some real meat. A dwarf can't go long without it!" Legolas began to laugh quietly. "As if you aren't fat enough! Look at that round belly of yours!" Gimli scowled and turned to face him. "And look how skinny you are! I have every right to call you a twig!" Legolas' rich blue eyes glittered with mock anger. "At least I-" he stopped walking, his body shaking. Gimli gazed at Legolas worriedly. "Are you well, Legolas?" Legolas forced himself up. "Fine, fine. Go on ahead. I think I just need to rest..." Gimli frowned. "You don't just rest! Legolas, tell me what's wrong!" Aragorn looked back. "Gimli, get over here. I can't lift this myself." Gimli's frown deepened, but he got up anyway and walked over to Aragorn. Legolas sighed in relief and he held his head, nausea taking him over. Something's wrong with me... Yet, he knew it wasn't his own body that was sick. He sensed Elvish magic. Suddenly, a hand clasped over his mouth and he was roughly dragged further and further away from his friends. He kicked and writhed in his opponent's grasp, but it was too strong. Legolas was thrown in a wide clearing but before he could run, two Men grasped his arms and twisted them behind his back. He let out a small yelp before a thick, white cloth was stuffed into his mouth. The Men bound his hands tightly; so tightly that if Legolas moved at all, just a bit, it cut into his fair skin. The Man whom Legolas assumed to be their leader came and dragged him to a tree. He expertly wound another length of rope around him and attached it to the tree. He muttered something illegible and stepped back. Legolas grunted and glared at the Man who bound him to the tree. In return he was kicked violently. He gasped and held his stomach, sinking to the ground. "Get up," came the voice of the Man clothed in black. Legolas held back a response. This was no Man! It was a female! When Legolas made no move to rise, the leader slapped him across the face. He glared up defiantly, his blue eyes burning with anger and fight. "Get up," came the voice again, more harsh. He was still, his teeth gritted and unseen through the gag. The female grabbed his torn tunic and lifted him roughly. "I have no time for your stubbornness, Elf." She spat the word out as if it tasted bad. "Now you will answer all my questions, understand?" She grabbed his chin and removed the gag carelessly. "What is your name?" Legolas stood erect and his jaw set. "I do not respond to those who treat me so." This was met with a hiss from the female leader. She pulled out a small, silver dagger. "Do not fight me, Elf. You will regret it." Of course, Legolas spat at her, and still said nothing. "Very well," responded the leader, inching closer and closer. She raised her dagger and sliced Legolas' cheek. He let out a small yelp as blood welled from the wound and tricked down his face. She grabbed Legolas' hair and pulled his head back until he gasped, "I yield." She nodded. "Good. Now, let's try this again. What is your name?" Legolas scowled, showing he was not doing this willingly. "I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil." The female froze and didn't say anything. After a while Legolas spoke up again. "What troubles you so? I only told you my name." She just looked away and growled, "Lies! All he says are lies! Take him away, his face sickens me." "I do not lie, miss. Elves are honest folk," Legolas managed to reply before he was dragged to a cage. "Oh, Valar no," he breathed as his eyes settled on the tiny cage before him. He looked to the Men holding him. "Please, I'd rather be bound to the tree than be confined." The man scoffed gruffly. "Her orders." He and the other gaurd shoved Legolas in, but he didn't struggle; too ashamed of his begging to do so. He sunk to the cold floor with a sigh. He sensed he was going to be here a while, so he thought soothing thoughts and fell into a uneasy sleep. ~ o ~ Legolas woke to the sudden jerking of the floor. He stood up abruptly, only to hit his head hard on the top of the cage. He couldn't suppress the wince that formed on his face. Suddenly he remembered where he was and why. "Hush, elf. Do not fear me." Came the quiet whisper of the female. She stuffed the gag back in his mouth. "I apologize, but I cannot trust you not to make a sound." Legolas blinked, confused. Why was the leader being so kind to him now? The door silently creaked open, and the female reached in. Legolas instinctively pulled back and bore his teeth to make a muffled snarl. The female stopped and let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I'll drag the cage along with you. Thanks for making this so much harder than it has to be!" She closed the cage carefully and lifted it. Legolas stared at her, stunned as she dragged it without making a sound to a quiet place. "I need to know exactly who you are. Do not worry, I will not hurt you," she added as she caught a glimpse of Legolas' doubtful glance. She removed the gag and frowned. "You look thirsty." She got up and said, "I'll be right back." Leaving Legolas to think to himself. Legolas was confused, to say the least. When the leader came back, this time with a flask of water, he was no less confused. "Here, drink." She shoved the flask in between the bars and closer to his mouth. Legolas made no move torward it, in fear of poison, though his throat remained painfully dry. "I understand. You fear of poison. There is no need too! Perhaps after we talk you will be willing to drink." She sat down slowly so she was at eye level with the Mirkwood Prince. Then she slowly took off her cloak. Legolas gasped, only staring at the leader. This female was suprising him more and more! She was an elf! Her long blond hair framed her soft face, and her silver eyes flashed in the moonlight. A small bow was carefully hidden beneath her cloak, as well as a quiver of arrows. Her ragged clothing was made mostly of leather, but one thing caught Legolas' eyes as he surveyed the elf. Her pin! It was strapped to her shirt near the neck and glinted brilliantly. It was identical than that of his! She smiled at Legolas' expression. "I know this is shocking to you, and I only hurt you yesterday due to my comrades. They think I am of the race of Men. Elves are much more peaceful folk and would not dream of hurting their own, but I must to keep my identity hidden." Legolas swallowed and opened him mouth to speak. "But why? What do you need me for?" "I need to know who you are," she repeated. Legolas shook his head, a skeptical expression on his face. "That doesn't exactly clear everything up." Ignoring the comment, the elf began with the questions. "How old are you?" "It has been long since I stopped counting my age, but roughly three thousand years," came Legolas' swift reply. The she-elf murmured to herself. "I am surprised you have not attempted your magic, Prince Legolas. No matter. Now, do you recognize this?" she questioned, gently taking off her necklace. Legolas nodded, not wanting to show his to the strange elf. "I have one identical." The elf smiled that mysterious way again. "I am glad he did not take that from you too," she whispered softly. Legolas just frowned. "Do you mind telling me who you are?" She laughed lightly. It sounded beautiful, like chiming bells. "All right, Legolas. I am also roughly three thousand years old, and I come from Mirkwood, though it has been many years since I laid foot there. And..." She gazed fondly at the elf. Legolas shifted uncomfortably. There was something this elf wasn't telling him, and he knew it. "... And my name is Alania Greenleaf, daughter of Thranduil," she finished, looking at Legolas with watching eyes. "Sister of Legolas." Legolas sat, considering what she just told him. There was no way he was going to believe her; not right away. Everything did make sense, but there was one thing... "Why don't I remember you? Or why hasn't father told me?" Alania nodded. "A fair question indeed, little brother. I was exiled from Mirkwood, and much to my dispair, father rid you of any memories of me." "But the necklace..." Legolas breathed. Alaina nodded. Legolas saw there was no deception in her eyes, and he considered before speaking. "Here is mine. How will we know if we truly are brother and sister?" He asked, pulling his out of his right boot. Amusement shone in Araina's eyes. "It amuses me to see you hide your necklace in your boot," she laughed. She stopped when she saw Legolas' glare. "We will know because when the two pieces touch, they will glow." Legolas nodded. "But first, may I ask if you can untie me? And get me out of this cage?" She shook her head sadly. "I am sorry, Legolas. If my Men wake to find you free, I'm dead. Morning is coming soon. Don't worry, I'm an elf too. I know how much you hate being imprisoned." His eyes sparkled with sadness but understanding. "Let them touch," he finally replied. It was a historical moment, right then, Araina and Legolas' necklace and charm brushed each other, then a brilliant light shone, almost as bright as the sun. Legolas screwed his eyes shut against the unexpected white light, and released a breath he didn't know he was holding once the light died down. "They glow," Araina whispered, gazing in wonder at the two necklaces that were now emiting a soft green glow. "Brother... I have found you..." She sqeezed him in a tight hug after opening the cage. "Goheno nin (Forgive me)," he breathed back. Araina looked up into Legolas' vibrant blue eyes. "Selman mana(for what reason)?" "For everything... For not believing you, for father sending you away... For every pain-filled thought you've had," Legolas replied. "Lau(no), Legolas. I am sorry for no being strong enough... I should have tried harder to get back to you and adar(father). I forgave Thranduil long ago... For I know how much pain and guilt he must have endured to send me away along with your memories of me..." Araina carassed Legolas' fair face. "My little brother... I've missed you so..." "I cannot fathom why father has kept you away for so long!" he growled, his eyes blazing. "I will make him bring you back!" Category:Fan-fiction Category:LOTR Fanon